A Special Bet
by Quartztar
Summary: (Reader x Kariya) Once Kariya made a bet with you in the soccer clubroom, you and him will be hanging out a lot together, but what happens when Shindou and three boys are getting curious and decided to spy on you and Kariya on a 'outing? Rated T for safety.(PAUSED)
1. Prologue

**Thanks for Nebula Sephia (and Nakamura Sachiyo) on the opening :) I appreciate it! Anyways, this is a short prologue. [Sorry for any grammar mistakes]**

* * *

_Prologue_

'We have to hang out together a lot for a month without falling in love with each other.' You knew you were not the kind of person who always places risky bets, but it sounds quite challenging to give it a shot. When Kariya made that bet, knowing you were absolutely NOT a coward, you kind of agreed to it, without having any second, third or fourth thoughts.

A small bet that's as small as an ant, had turn your boring and unfortunate life into a miracle, which you'll never forget.

* * *

It all started when the others are chatting along in the soccer clubroom, you are sitting alone on a couch wearing earphones, blasting different kinds of songs into your ears. For some reason, you liked to be alone when you feel bored.

"(L/N)-senpai." A voice was heard when he sat down beside you. You were a year older than him, which made you a second year.

"Kariya? What do you want?" You asked politely as you took off your earphones, looking at him with your (E/C) orbs.

"Want to make a bet?" Kariya said confidently, while wrapping his hand around your shoulder. Kariya is one of the person who you know very well, so you wouldn't mind him doing that.

"Okay! So what's the bet about?" You inquired curiously, waiting for his answer.

"We have to hang out together _a lot_ for a month without falling in love with each other." Kariya whispered in your ear.


	2. Chapter 1

**I have to admit, this chapter might be a bit boring, since I can't think anymore interesting events that include in THIS chapter ...and also,thank you for reviewing guys! I appreciate it VERY MUCH :D! WARNING: there may be A LOT of grammar mistakes and Kariya might be a bit OOC.**

* * *

_"Want to make a bet?" Kariya said confidently, while wrapping his hand around your shoulder. Kariya is one of the person who you know very well, so you wouldn't mind him doing that._

_"Okay! So what's the bet about?" You inquired curiously, waiting for his answer._

_"We have to hang out together a lot for a month without falling in love with each other." Kariya whispered in your ear._

* * *

"W-what?" You stuttered and you moved back a bit, totally surprised of what the bet is about.

"So, will you accept the bet or not, (L/N)-senpai?" Kariya asked you in a serious tone.

"Okay! I will accept the bet…" You trailed off, wondering why would Kariya made that bet. You always thought he is a person that can't be serious with, especially when he always plays pranks on their teammates. For example, he would pretend on tripping Kirino, put a banana peel in front of Shinsuke to make sure he slips on it, or even put a bucket of water on top of Tenma's locker.

Before you could question Kariya why he made the bet, Endou-kantoku came in. So you and the other teammates start heading towards the soccer field.

**(Time-skip)**

"Minna, end of practice! Go and get yourselves changed." Endou-kantoku declared, as you and all of your teammates went to their changing room. Of course, you went to a different one, since you're a girl.

After you finished changing and start heading towards the door, the managers had called you for some reason.

"(F/N)! We want to ask you something."

You turned around and you saw Akane, Midori and Air standing there.

"Akane, Midori, Aoi? What do you want to ask about me?" You inquired them, wonder what is going on between those managers.

"Um, I was wondering what are you and Kariya talking about in the soccer clubroom?" Aoi sheepishly asked you.

"It seems that you two are acting all lovey-dovey! I even saw Kariya whispered something in your ears!" Midori mentioned.

"You guys are not talking about Shin-sama, right…?" You mentally facepalmed right after Akane had ask that. She has a crush on Shindou for a year, when she started going to Raimon. Akane loves to mention Shindou when he's doing his hissatsus or any other stuff, making you feel irritated hearing all that 'explaining'.

"It's nothing, Aoi. We are not acting lovey-dovey and Akane, we are definitely not talking about Shindou." You explained, not wanting to tell them about your bet. Before the managers could ask you more questions between you two, you dashed off immediately.

While you were walking towards your home, you had a slight feeling that you're being followed, so you turned you head, but there's no one here! It's creepy, right? A couple of minutes later, you can't stand the creepiness anymore. You immediately turned back and strode the opposite way, until you saw Kariya just in front of you.

"Kariya? Why are you following me…?" You wanted to shout at him, but not until you remembered the bet he made.

"(L/N)-senpai, don't you remember the bet you accepted? Well, I'll let you see my babysitters. Come with me." Before you could say anything, he pulled your hand and walked towards his 'home'.

_Why do I feel strange when he pulled my hand? _As you thought to yourself, _Oh well, maybe I'm tired from the soccer practice._You finished your thoughts and shook your head slightly, while Kariya is dragging you along.

Once you arrived in front of his 'home', you noticed there are a lot of children playing in the backyard._ Since when did he start to live in an orphanage? _You vacillated on whether or not you should ask him about his family, but you were too curious about it.

"Kariya, you don't have any parents or siblings at all?" You nervously asked.

The tealnette answered with a small nod. He opened the door and went inside, while following him behind.

"Kariya! You're back!"

A red-haired with teal eyes figure walked towards Kariya, as he stopped in midway and stared at you for a few seconds.

"I-I'm his friend?" You felt your body tensed up a bit.

The red-haired figure pushed up his glasses, "Okay, what's your name then? My name's Kira Hiroto, just call me Hiroto if you want to."

"O-Okay, Hiroto-san. My name is (L/N) (F/N)." you replied.

_This orphanage is even bigger than my home…_You glanced around and saw a cream-colored with floral patterns wallpaper plastered on the wall, a 24 inches TV standing on a small black wardrobe in front of the long gray couch and a thick glass table placed just behind it, with a long row of chairs. A glass panel door was seen, leading to the backyard. Lastly, there's a stairway between one floor and the other.

"Hiroto-nii, she's coming for dinner." **(A/N: Hiroto treats Kariya like an older brother)** Kariya had cut the silence between you and Hiroto, as he sat on long gray couch watching TV.

Hiroto pushed up his glasses again, as he turned around towards Kariya, "Okay! Well, Midorikawa went out to buy something, he'll come back later." He explained and looked at you, smiling, "(L/N), and why don't you sit together with Kariya to keep you entertained? I will be cooking dinner in a minute." Hiroto quickly finished his sentence as he scurried to the kitchen.

Seeing that you have nothing to do, you sighed to yourself and sat on the couch next to Kariya. After that, you and him kept silent, staring at the TV screen.

"Hey…" Kariya kept silent for a few seconds and began to rush his sentence as swiftly and quickly as possible, "(L/N)-senpai, do you want to see my bedroom?"

You looked back at him, but instead, he didn't look back and glanced away from you. _Why?_ You felt a bit hurt inside, but managed to shake your feelings away.

"Okay!"

After Kariya had brought you into his bedroom, you glanced around for a bit. The walls are painted with turquoise and white stripes, a bed was placed on right hand side of the wall, with a dark blue blanket with swirly yellow patterns are folded neatly on the bed. A medium-sized white desk was positioned on the opposite side with a desk chair that was settled inside. Lastly, a big dark blue wardrobe was standing next to the white desk.

"Kariya, your bedroom is…huge! Mine was a lot smaller than yours and I never thought that-"

"(L/N)-senpai, I have something to tell you." A faint blush appeared his face as he looked away nervously, while scratching his head.

* * *

**Cliffhanger(?)  
****OF COURSE IT'S NOT THE END YET! Well, in the next chapter, there will be MORE events happening :D Sorry if this chapter bored you TOO MUCH :( If you guys could follow along my story, I'm sure you won't regret it :)  
[I do not have much confidence on writing stories, but after seeing you guys reviewing, I'll have the mood to continue on and enjoy writing this fanfic ^_^]**


End file.
